


Madness With the Bliss

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: "And so a secret kiss, brings madness with the bliss. And I will think of this, when I'm dead in my grave." Tom Waits - AliceYou meet a sex demon. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have so many other projects I need to work on, but this one demands to be written and the others refuse. *hates self* lol so enjoy!

Stars were scarcely dotted across the inky black sky, small pinpricks of light to help aid your walk home after a long day. The moon was just a waning sliver in the sky, so you were thankful for the streetlights that lit your walk home more than the sky.

Your feet ached, you were exhausted and stressed out from the long day. It had been an early start and a late finish, and you couldn't wait to curl into your bed underneath the comforter and be dead to the world for the next 13 hours at least.

It was with only a small amount of pause that you debated whether or not to cut through the alleyway to shave several minutes off your walk. A club was on the one side, a heavy bass beat thrumming through the speakers.

Before you could make it past the door to the club your shoulder was slammed roughly into the brick, forcing a cry from your mouth. You heard what sounded like a growl as a pale, blonde haired man walked toward you. His eyes were a deep shade of green and seemed to glow in the dark.

With no small amount of horror you realized you couldn't look away. Couldn't move your body, paralyzed with fear.

His jaw dropped open, revealing elongated canines and was so wide it looked unhinged. A scream caught in your throat in a terrible wobble. Jade green eyes were still locked on yours, body frozen to the spot.

Behind you there was a soft rustling in the shadows as another man stepped forward, tugging your arm lightly as he passed to shift you behind him.

He was tall and brunette, built, and dressed in all black. Only his blue gray eyes seemed to stand out. As he walked toward the blonde man he reached for his hip, pulling a long knife from an unseen holster.

Idly he twirled it in his hand before gripping the handle. "Lucian, you know the rules of my club. No business outside.".

The warning didn't seem to stop his approach and the two lunged at each other, moving so swiftly you could scarcely catch the glint of silver of his blade as it moved through the air.

Finally Lucian hissed and drew back, a long strip of red across one cheek. "Dammit, James! That stings. Besides, she wandered down here so willingly.." He seemed to pout for a moment before rolling his eyes and slipping back into the club.

Slowly the dark haired man turned to you, twirling the knife once more before slipping it back into the holster. His intense eyes met yours and you could practically feel yourself unfreeze, sagging a little with relief.

"Are you alright, doll?" He asked smoothly. Even the deep, rough timber of his voice seemed to warm you from the toes up. He was devilishly handsome, a small smirk pulling at his lips. Almost as if he knew what you were thinking.

"Yeah, yeah. M'okay. Was that...?"

He nodded smoothly, "A vampire. Lucian. He's terribly ill mannered." He smiled charmingly.

"I couldn't move," you responded lamely, though the dark haired man nodded. "Their thrall can be quite....magnetic, especially the first time."

Yeah, no shit. You'd known that demons existed for years of course but to actually run into one....well, something else entirely. 

"He's the only demon I've met. Definitely can't say I want a repeat."

"That you know of."

"Sorry?"

"The only demon you've met that you know of. Not all demons are so...obvious. Obtuse." He laughed.

You hadn't really considered that, either. It did make sense, though. 

"Shit, where are my fucking manners? I'm (Y/N). Thank you for saving me, James was it?"

He gave you a sweet smile as he took your offered hand. He was pleasantly warm, radiating heat from your hand up to your chest. You thought about what he would feel like pressed completely against you and blushed.

"Yes, and no need to thank me, doll." Your eyes met his, hand still clutching onto his. They seemed to pulse under your gaze, bright blue rippling outward from the inky pupil.

"You're one too, aren't you?" 

James didn't even attempt to hide his smirk. "Yes."

"You're not as....threatening as Lucian. You're rather...pretty." You blushed intensely under his stare.

Without dropping the smirk he leaned in and spoke against the shell of your ear. "That's because I'm a sex demon," he purred, chuckling darkly in your ear when you shivered.

"An incubus?" You squeaked, suddenly a little more alarmed. James shushed you and stepped back, finally letting go of your hand. 

"Clever girl, aren't you? I'm not going to kill you, though, so you can relax."

Instantly your body obeyed his command and he gave a thoughtful, deep hum. 

"So you're not planning to have sex with me and drain my life force in the process?"

He tipped his head back to laugh, "You seem so disappointed. But no, I'm not planning on draining your life force." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, one that sent a blush straight down your chest. 

Was he implying...?

"So responsive, too," he purred, clearly pleased. You felt scorching hot for a moment before the heat was gone, the loss making you shiver.

"But I meant what I said. I don't allow any business outside of the club, not even my own. And I like to know my women are willing, not drawn in simply by my allure."

As he stepped back you could see his eyes lose their bright gleam and dim, his body hidden once more in the shadows where you couldn't see him. 

"So the choice is yours, darling, and I will only ask you the once. Stay with me or be on your way?"

"And you really won't kill me?" You asked in disbelief.

"I swear it. Won't lie, though, I do plan to feed from you. Worst case scenario? You'll pass out from pleasure, sleep a few days and then I'll have you again."

It took you an embarrassingly short amount of time to make your decision, one that was probably (definitely, you corrected yourself) very, very, very stupid.

"I want to stay with you, James."

He gave you a slow, sensual smirk and stepped back into the light with his eyes gleaming once more.

"Good girl." He praised with a purr, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. 

James took your hand, leading you inside and through the club and down several hallways to an elevator. You went up with him, stepping out into a lavishly decorated apartment. 

You were certain the entryway rug to wipe your feet on cost more than your whole apartment. Per year. 

"Come along now," he teased, pulling you towards a small bar where he poured you each a drink.

"Relax a bit, before I take you." He winked, sending that blush through your entire body once more and, by the look in his eyes, he very much knew he was doing it. 

Oh you were in so, so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than expected but nearly all smut. So there lol.

After the drink you felt much more relaxed, though you still had questions. James seemed to understand this and gave you an encouraging smile. "So...do we talk about hard limits and soft ones, or do you do some like Jedi mind tricks and just know?" 

The smirk pulled at his lips once more, his eyes pulsing that electric blue. "Not quite Jedi, but yes...I can sense what will give you the most pleasure. If I do something that you don't like or don't want, you need only to tell me to stop. I told you, I don't want to kill you, and negative energy is...very unpleasant, in my experience."

"So killing is like a hard limit for you?"

He winced a little at that, "I won't lie, I have done it but I'm not proud of it. In the beginning I didn't want to embrace what I am and hunger can make you do terrible things. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I drove myself nearly mad. I nearly starved to death before I reached that point." He cleared his throat bashfully, ashamedly. 

You nodded gently. "And if I change my mind partway through? If I think you go too far?"

James met your eyes seriously, "You need only to tell me so, or tell me no. I don't take what isn't freely given, doll."

You blushed under his gaze, feeling like he really could see right through you down to your soul. Your body was flushed with that delicious warmth again, like sitting close to a bonfire or sipping whiskey. A delicious burn.

"Okay." His eyes raked slowly down your body, making you blush even harder. "It's very...intense when you do that." You admitted shyly.

He gave you a slow and wicked grin. "I'm well aware what it does to you, sweetheart. I can feel it." He licked his lips slowly, drawing the bottom one between his teeth. "You're very, very responsive." James took his time to appreciate every inch of your clothed body, his gaze making you feel naked but not self conscious. It was heady, addciting, and made you feel very sexy.

You shifted slightly, pressing your thighs together as he continued his slow appraisal. "Are you ready, sugar?" He purred.

Swallowing back the rest of your drink nervously, you gave him your bravest nod. "I think so."

James circled the bar to stand beside you, offering you his hand. You took it without hestitation, letting him lead you down the hallway to his bedroom. It was painted a pale gray, like moonlight. There was a large bed with an ornate headboard, black silk sheets and pillow covers. There was an open door to his master shower and another door beside it, which you assumed to be a walk in closet.

He let go of your hand to strip down to his boxers before crawling onto the bed and resting his back against the headboard. "Strip for me," he commanded darkly, licking his lips, "slowly."

You were helpless to do anything but obey, removing your clothes slowly as he eyed you hungrily. When you were bare before him you blushed, reaching up to cover your breasts. James tsked you gently, "Don't hide from me, sweetheart. You're breathtaking." He assured, stroking his hard cock through his boxers, making your mouth water.

Fluidly he lifted his hips, tugging the material down his legs and tossed them off the bed. "Come here," he commanded once more.

As soon as you were within his grasp he took hold of your arms and hauled you against him, claiming your lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped in to tangle with yours, teeth nibbling at your lower lip. Already you were soaked, aching for him, filled with that delicious heat as his body pressed against yours.

His fingers wound into your hair, forcing your head back. "I want you to suck my cock." He kissed down your throat slowly, nipping and sucking at your pulse point. "Will you do that for me?"

Immediately you whimpered your agreement and another smirk pulled at his lips. Up close you could see his chest was scattered with soft, silvery scars, an angry red and pucked one at his left shoulder. It looked as if someone had tried to take his arm clean off. Even those, however, were beautiful.

Slowly, tenderly, you kissed a path down his chest to his hips. His cock was large and thick, already beaded with droplets of precum. A little shyly you took him in hand and swirled your tongue around the tip before licking a sripe downward. As he gasped and tightened his hold in your hair you took the tip into your mouth and sucked.

"Such a good girl. Look so pretty with your lips around my cock. How much can you take?"

You didn't leave him long to wonder, slowly taking him in inch by inch until his length was buried in your throat. James moaned sinfully, arching his hips upward. He forced you to move, pulling you back and thrusting your head back down by your hair. He seemed to know exactly the pace and strength to use to make sure you weren't uncomfortable and had a chance to breathe.

His cock twitched in your mouth before he pulled you off with a sigh, "Don't want to come just yet." He explained when you pouted up at him.

Before you could blink he'd rolled the two of you over so he was hovering over your body. Handcuffs seemed to appear out of nowhere and, when you didn't protest, he cuffed your hands to the headboard. He did the same with your ankles, leaving you spread open and helpless before him.

With one last tender kiss to your lips he began kissing and caressing your entire body; across your jaw, down your throat, over your ribs and the tops of your breasts, he nibbled at your hipbones and let his stubble brush teasingly over your inner thighs.

Dimly you became aware that he was touching you everywhere except where you wanted him to most--your stiff and aching nipples and throbbing clit. It forced a desperate whine from your throat and earned another dark smirk from him. He trailed his kisses back upward, nipping and sucking bruises into your skin as he pleased.

When he once again reached your breasts he finally took a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. You gasped, the feeling shooting downward straight to your clit. He hummed appreciatively, grazing his teeth over the bud before sucking to soothe the soft sting.

He repeated the attention to the opposite breast, once more trailing open mouthed kisses down your body. Long, pale fingers massaged your thighs, his eyes on your dripping wet slit. It seemed to drag on forever, his blue eyes locked onto your pussy and fingers massaging into your thighs. Just as you were about to beg him his tongue licked a long, flat stripe up your slit. Still he avoided your clit, tasting you slowly.

Those blue eyes never left yours as he dipped his tongue into you, fucking you with it as his nose nudged purposefully at your clit. Heat raced up your body as you trembled, trying desperately to arch into the press of his wickedly hot mouth, his strong hands on your thighs pinning you to the sheets. 

James teased you slowly, working you to the brink before pulling back. As he hovered over you once more a glint of silver caught your eye--the knife from earlier, you realized with a small amount of panic.He smiled encouragingly. "Trust me, you'll like this. I promise not to hurt you."

Your mouth refused to form words, so you nodded your consent and relaxed as best you could. The dull side of the knife slid teasingly against your throat, making your eyes flutter as a shiver ran through you. He did the same around your nipples, teasing them with the dull back. Carefully he pressed the point to the center of your nipple, not enough to cut the skin but enough to feel it. Slowly he dragged it outward, drawing another whimper from you. 

It felt incredible. His eyes locked onto yours, fingers wrapping around your throat with a squeeze. "Don't move." He commanded once more, the blade of the knife disappearing from your view. You could feel the cold against your ribs, the tip drag gently over your hipbone hard enough to leave a red line. Still he did not break the skin.

Finally he dragged it over each inner thigh, keeping you pinned to the bed by your throat. By the time he made the final pass over your thigh you were trembling with want beneath him, certain you were soaking his sheets with your arousal.

Blindly he threw the knife and it stuck into the wall with a thud. Without warning two fingers pushed into your pussy, making you cry out with how close you were from just that simple touch. James narrowed those blue eyes on yours, stilling his fingers until he was certain you were focused entirely on him.

"Don't cum." He warned, flicking his tongue out against your clit. The tips of his fingers massaged the spongy surface of your gspot, his tongue torturing your clit in slow flicks of his tongue. 

You could feel yourself getting painfully close, trying to press into his mouth and push away from him all at the same time. You wanted to be good for him. So, so good. 

"I can't," you gasped, sweat beading along your brow. "You can," he insisted, flicking his tongue quicker against your clit. Whimpers fell from your lips as you squirmed agains the bindings, as desperate to please him as you were to cum. 

Just as you were about to lose control he stopped, pulling back from you to sit on his knees. "Look so gorgeous like this, baby. Such a good fucking girl." 

He pushed his fingers into your mouth, forcing you to suck them clean. 

With a snap of his fingers a ridding crop appeared in his free hand. Before you could even think to be nervous there was a sharp sting against the side of your breast, forcing you to moan around his fingers. Again it shot a jolt of pleasure straight to your clit, making you squirm with the need to cum.

James didn't let up, striking down against your nipples, the curves of your hips and the insides of your thighs. The last was a softer one directly to your clit that had you seeing stars, clenching desperately around nothing as you held back your orgasm by his command alone.

He tossed the crop aside, letting you catch your breath slowly. "Such a little slut," he purred, "you were going to cum, weren't you?"

A choked moan slipped from your throat, "Yes, sir."

His eyes flashed that electric blue and, with another snap, the cuffs fell away. With dizzying speed he flipped you over, forcing you onto your hands and knees. His palm came down hard on one cheek and then the other, forcing your body into the sheets. His hand groped your breast roughly, hauling you back onto your hands and knees as he spanked you again and again until you were nearly sobbing and clutching the sheets breathelessly.

Without waiting for you to catch your breath this time his fingers thrust back into you hard, making you cry out his name. His free hand wrapped in your hair once more, forcing you to fuck back onto his fingers. "Look at you," he cooed, "so fucking desperate. You're a needy slut, aren't you?"

"Yes," you gasped, forcing your hips back onto his fingers roughly. You were so wet you could hear the thrust of his fingers into your pussy, only spurring you on further. "Yes, sir." You corrected quickly.

He moaned, tightening his grip in your hair. "How badly do you want to cum?" He growled.

"So bad, fuck, please. I want it so bad, sir." With a dark chuckle he let go, letting your body crumple against the sheets as you writhed and whined at the loss of contact. "I'm not sure I believe you," he purred cruelly, making you whimper brokenly.

"I do, please sir. Please, let me have it. Want your cock in me so bad. I'll be so good, so good for you sir."

You peeked back at him over your shoulder to see that he was stroking his cock slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to listen to you beg.

"Spread your legs," he commanded, "let me see that gorgeous cunt."

Instantly you obeyed, seconds later the head of his cock teasing against your folds. Your hands gripped the sheets harder, hips arching up toward him. He forced them back down with another powerful strike of his palm. As soon as your hips were settled against the sheets once more he pushed into you in one quick thrust.

Heat exploded over and through you, your body trembling with the sudden onslaught of pleasure in every nerve of your body. It was so intense you couldn't make a sound. James' moan was dark and lustful in your ear as he pulled out and thrust in again just as hard as the first time.

His hands gripped your hips to keep your body from sliding up the bed as he fucked into you. "Could fuck you like this forever, feels so fucking good." He praised, pressing tender kisses agains the back of your neck that had your lips moving soundlessly, not that you would make any sense if you could speak anyway.

It was almost as if his hands and mouth were everywhere; teasing the hard peaks of your nipples, circling your aching clit, nails dragging down your back though both were still firmly grasping your hips so hard you knew there would be bruises in the morning.

"Tell me again how bad you want it," He whispered against the shell of your ear, never slowing his pace.

Again you were helpless to do anything but obey, shaking with the effort it was taking not to cum without his permission. "So bad, you feel so good. Fuck, I've never been so fucking worked up. Need to cum. Please, please, James, sir, I need it." You bit your lip hard, your nipples dragging against the silk of the sheets. His hands pressed your hips down harder, forcing your clit to grind against the sheets as he thrust into you again and again.

"Please let me cum." You gasped sharply, "Cum with me. In me. I'll be such a good slut for you."

He moaned low and long, biting the back of your shoulder. "Do it, filthy slut. Cum for me. Want to feel your pussy milk my cock. Gonna fill you up so good, baby. C'mon, cum for me. Right now."

As soon as you had permission your mouth went slack and your eyes rolled back as white-hot pleasure consumed you. Every nerve in your body was tingling and alive with sensation, twitching and spasming as you clenched hard around his cock. 

Distantly you could feel him pulse in you, thick ropes of cum filling your still grasping pussy. It was enough to send you into a second orgasm, stealing the breath from your lungs.

One hand left your hip to slip around your hip and flick fast circles around your clit. His cock was still driving into you as you let go for a third time, screaming out his name into the black silk. 

Your body went limp as you faded in and out of consciousness, floating somewhere in a warm haze of bliss. You were hardly aware of him slipping out of you, his footsteps leading out of the room and then back in several minutes later. 

It wasn't until after he'd cleaned you both and settled back beside you to press kisses into your shoulders that you began to come back down. Your thighs were still twitching with aftershocks, your body humming all over. "Still with me?" He purred, his gentle caress helping your vision return slowly as you continued to come down. 

You could only hum in response, your body exhausted and thoroughly stated. "Dead," was the only intelligible word you could make out in your own voice---though it was soft and murmured, as if your jaw and tongue were refusing to put any effort into speaking. 

He chuckled beside you, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. "You're not dead, pet. Just thoroughly fucked." James rolled onto his back and dragged your body half onto his chest, letting your trembling body soak up the delicious heat of his. 

It was several minutes beofre you could focus on him properly, your eyes blinking slowly and vision still slightly hazy. "Is it that good for you?" You murmured through a yawn, wanting desperately to stay up and enjoy more of the pleasurable tingles in your body. Another brilliant grin was flashed your way.

"Yes, though it depends on the person. You might be my favorite." His fingers gently carded into your hair, untangling the knots his gripping fingers had made. 

Your eyes fell shut of their own accord, too heavy for you to keep open any longer. "I think you ruined me for mortal men."

Even his deep, rumbling laughter couldn't force your eyes back open. "And you may have ruined all other mortal women for me." His lips pressed to your forehead and your cheeks, an intimacy you hadn't expected from the demon making you feel light and desperate to keep him at the same time. Was that even possible? Did he have normal relationships ever?

As if sensing your worry he placed a kiss into your hair and pulled your body tighter against his. "Sleep now, sweetheart. I'm nowhere near done with you." He promised.

Again you found youself helpless but to obey his command, encouraged by the dark promise before darkness claimed you completely. Even in your slumber you could feel the tantalizing heat of his body, both soothing and arousing all at once. 

Your last conscious thought was that you were nearly mad to think you were happy to have walked down the alleyway and nearly been attacked by a vampire. There were definitely worse ways that could have turned out.


End file.
